


Fidanzamento

by TatsuEigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: "Saremo pure due avversari, ma ciò non mi impedisce di adempiere al mio dovere in quanto tuo... Fidanzato." Non ne avevano ancora mai parlato a dire la verità, ma ormai si sentiva così nei confronti di Jyx.





	Fidanzamento

Quella giornata era stata davvero troppo pesante: non solo le sue rappresentanti avevano dato battaglia con onore per vincere la settimana, ma lui aveva dovuto anche fare un enorme sacrificio. 

Quando Manila gli aveva parlato del suo piano, Jyx non aveva potuto evitare di pensare che fosse abbastanza folle, ma se fosse stato davvero utile, chi era lui per dire di no? Quella donna lo incuriosiva sempre di più, ma di certo non aveva avuto il tempo per pensare a cose simili. Ora però che avevano effettuato quella magia per far tornare tutte quelle persone e che lui ne aveva usata un bel contingente, si sentiva davvero stremato. 

Quella sera si ritirò nella propria stanza senza nemmeno salutare gli altri, primo tra tutti nemmeno Melek, con cui insomma... C'era decisamente qualcosa in più della semplice rivalità o simpatia. Si buttò sul letto ancora interamente vestito, mentre il suo gatto preferito iniziò a strusciare il musetto contro il suo naso, come a volerlo tirare su di morale. Il fatto non era che si sentiva giù, semplicemente necessitava di riposo e un bel massaggio. Un massaggio fatto dalle grandi e possenti mani di Melek che, stranamente, era anche bravo nel farli. 

Socchiuse per un attimo gli occhi, portando la mano destra ad accarezzare la testolina del gatto persiano, poco prima di sentire qualcuno che bussava alla porta. Alzò un sopracciglio Jyx, fissando per qualche attimo la maniglia e alla fine si alzò, andando ad aprire. Quasi si stupì nel trovarsi davanti proprio la persona a cui stava pensando fino a poco prima, ma evidentemente il rappresentante di Jade l'aveva pensata allo stesso modo. 

 

"Vorrei dire che mi sorprende vederti qui, ma in un certo senso speravo che tu arrivassi, altrimenti sarei arrivato io." Lo accolse Jyx con un sorriso, spostandosi dalla soglia della porta per farlo entrare. 

"Saremo pure due avversari, ma ciò non mi impedisce di adempiere al mio dovere in quanto tuo... Fidanzato." Non ne avevano ancora mai parlato a dire la verità, ma ormai si sentiva così nei confronti di Jyx.

"....." Jyx Non sapeva cosa dire, quella parola lo aveva sorpreso, perché davvero, non ne avevano parlato e sì, la cosa gli risultava anche un minimo imbarazzante, anche se nei suoi tremila anni di vita l'aveva sentita spesso. "Allora direi proprio che non ho alcun diritto a rifiutare questa offerta, anzi, sarei venuto a chiederti aiuto io personalmente." Jyx sorrise lievemente, andando infine a stendersi sul letto a pancia in giù, dopo essersi tolto la maglia.

"Beh..." Melek si avvicinò a lui e, prima di mettersi cavalcioni su di lui, gli girò piano il volto verso di sé per poterlo baciare con trasporto, per sigillare quella parola. 

Jyx non esitò nemmeno per un attimo a ricambiare quel bacio, volto davvero a sigillare un qualcosa che finalmente si sarebbe evoluto e sarebbe diventato duraturo, magari anche per sempre. Jyx però di una cosa era sicuro: Melek sapeva dargli cose che mai aveva ricevuto ed era grato per tutto quello.


End file.
